


Liar

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Historical Jesters RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows that sometimes Jane thinks herself unattractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Will knows that sometimes Jane thinks herself unattractive, what with her shaven head and the fact that she has less than the divinely proportioned body that some of the fairer ladies of the court have. It’s true that she’s no dazzling beauty - at least not on the outside, at any rate.

But Will can gaze straight through flesh, to what’s on the inside of her.

She’s got a brain that's smarter than anyone else he has ever known, full of wit and guile to make even the fastest mind seem dull in comparison.

Jane’s heart is always filled with innocent, pure joy and laughter, for all those around her to share and delight in.

And Jane's soul... what he spies when he lingers there surpasses all possible earthly loveliness; try as he might, it's not ever something he feels he can describe properly - words seem too common for such a thing of divinity.

He wishes he could explain the perfection within her and have her believe his tale. But she always just laughs and calls him a liar when he tries.

And _of course_ he's a liar. But he has not ever lied about _her._

No... not _ever_ about her.


End file.
